2065 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Berry)
NOTE: THIS SEASON IS IN PROGRESS AND IS NOWHERE NEAR DONE. I WILL BE WORKING ON TRACK REMASTERING AND MAJOR CHANGES AT THE END OF THE MONTH ---- The 2065 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive and catastrophic hurricane season that was the most active Hurricane Season in recorded history, that shattered countless records. The season featured 56 tropical depressions, 54 named storms, hurricane 47, and 32 major hurricanes which ultimately surpassed the hyperactivity of the 2005 hurricane season which was the previous record holder. The impact of this widespread and catastrophic was the deadliest recent Hurricane Season to date with over 48,652 deaths and total damages of at least $13.842 trillion. The season was heavily destructive and featured over 10 category five hurricanes. Out of the ten five catastrophic category 5 hurricanes - Isabella, Jamai, Myra, and Selena, and an additional non-mainland Landfalling Vinnie caused deadly and near-total destruction in the places they made landfall. Especially Hurricanes Isabella, Jamai, and Myra. Each of those 3 storms was capable of costing more than the total damage cost of the whole 2017 season. The U.S. states of Florida, Texas, Louisiana, North Carolina and the U.S. Territory Puerto Rico was each hit by a Category 5 hurricanes. Florida was hit by 2 category 5 hurricanes within 1 month. Alabama, Mississippi, Cuba, Haiti, the Yucatán Peninsula, Mexican States, Jamaica, and East Coast of the United States has been all hit, brushed, or indirectly affected by at least one or more hurricanes. The 2065 season was the most destructive hurricane season since records began in 1851. Most of the devastating effects were located in the United States' Gulf Coast and Eastern Caribbean. Out of the strong storms of the season 3 were very notable and destructive. Hurricane Isabella was a middle July hurricane that made landfall in Texas as a Category 5 hurricane on the Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale (SSHWS) and was one of the worst flooding events in the world causing over 25 feet of storm surge in and an additional ≥82.4 inches in Galvestion and the Houston metropolitan area. Just only 3 days after Isabella's landfall Hurricane Jamai which was the most intense, costliest, and devastating natural disaster in recorded history. Jamai made landfall in Tampa Bay at the peak of its intensity causing total destruction in many other cities. Jamai produced over 50 feet of storm surge and 60-150 foot waves on top of that. The damage from Jamai exceeded over $17 trillion (2065 USD) (Over $5 trillion in today's dollars). Hurricane Vinnie was the deadliest storm of the season, not as costliy as the other 2 storms but, Vinnie caused a Humanitarian Disaster that lasted for several months in Puerto Rico, Haiti, and the Dominican Republic. Vinnie killed over 80,000 people in those 3 areas making it the deadliest hurricane in the Atlantic Basin. The NHC added Q, U, X, Y, and Z names due to the seasons becoming more active. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates are based on the historically described the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, Hurricane Alyssa forming on the second week of January causing major damages to Jamaica and a landfall in Cuba and Key West, Florida proves that these destructive forces of nature can form and cause significant damage off-season. Following Hurricane Alyssa, 4 other tropical cyclones formed off-season. Hurricane Isabella was the strongest landfalling storm in the state of Texas, and Jamai was the strongest landfall storm ever both of those storms was the costliest of the season. Hurricane Myra hit Florida twice with category 5 strength. The season featured a lot of major hurricane landfalls in the Gulf of Mexico and many storms reached the highest categorization for hurricanes on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale. The season produced enough storms to use both the Greek Alphabet and Hebrew Alphabet. The 2060 season was a very hyperactive season, many forecast agencies accurately predicted and anticipated that the already strong La Niña would continue to strengthen. During a La Niña the Atlantic Basin's SST warms up and there is a decrease in wind shear and the Eastern Pacific Basin's SST cools with an increase in wind shear. The SST increased by 2 degrees Celsius from 2018 to 2065. Making the suggested upper limit of a hurricane 210 mph. But, some storms even surpassed that limit this year. The already strong La Nina peaked in intensity from early July - mid October. Although it was a strong La Nina it wasn't the strongest on record,. However it produced record low wind shear levels allowing amost every area of low pressure to develop into a tropical system. The La Nina started in 2063 and was continuously getting stronger so that is why forecasters to upgrade their predicted totals making them the highest in years, with some later anticipating that the season could be a lot more active than 2005 season. If this season was in 2018 it would've been slightly more or less active than the 2005 season. Seasonal Summary Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:310 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:30 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:290 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2065 till:31/01/2066 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2065 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤38_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/01/2065 till:13/01/2065 color:C2 text:"Alyssa (C2)" from:28/02/2065 till:05/03/2065 color:C1 text:"Brandon (C1)" from:18/04/2065 till:28/04/2065 color:C4 text:"Chloe (C4)" from:09/05/2065 till:19/05/2065 color:C5 text:"Duke (C5)" from:17/05/2065 till:25/05/2065 color:C2 text:"Elizabeth (C2)" from:03/06/2065 till:08/06/2065 color:TS text:"Frank (TS)" from:12/06/2065 till:16/06/2065 color:C1 text:"Gabriella (C1)" from:25/06/2065 till:27/06/2065 color:TS text:"Hunter (TS)" from:04/07/2065 till:22/07/2065 color:C5 text:"Isabella (C5)" from:05/07/2065 till:02/08/2065 color:C5 text:"Jamai (C5)" from:13/07/2065 till:24/07/2065 color:C4 text:"Kendall (C4)" from:23/07/2065 till:28/07/2065 color:C2 text:"Lucas (C2)" barset:break from:02/08/2065 till:16/08/2065 color:C5 text:"Myra (C5)" from:04/08/2065 till:20/08/2065 color:C4 text:"Nick (C4)" from:06/08/2065 till:18/08/2065 color:C5 text:"Olive (C5)" from:07/08/2065 till:20/09/2065 color:C5 text:"Phillip (C5)" from:10/08/2065 till:14/08/2065 color:C1 text:"Qiana (C1)" from:10/08/2065 till:20/08/2065 color:C5 text:"Ryan (C5)" from:14/08/2065 till:31/08/2065 color:C5 text:"Selena (C5)" from:16/08/2065 till:02/09/2065 color:C5 text:"Taylor (C5)" from:23/08/2065 till:10/09/2065 color:C2 text:"Udele (C2)" from:25/08/2065 till:18/09/2065 color:C5 text:"Vinnie (C5)" barset:break from:02/09/2065 till:22/09/2065 color:C5 text:"Winter (C5)" from:03/09/2065 till:10/09/2065 color:C3 text:"Xander (C3)" from:03/09/2065 till:08/09/2065 color:C4 text:"Yasmine (C4)" from:06/09/2065 till:15/09/2065 color:C5 text:"Zane (C5)" from:07/09/2065 till:10/09/2065 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" from:09/09/2065 till:11/09/2065 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:12/09/2065 till:15/09/2065 color:C4 text:"Gamma (C4)" from:18/09/2065 till:28/09/2065 color:C5 text:"Delta (C5)" from:20/09/2065 till:29/09/2065 color:C3 text:"Epsilon (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2065 till:31/01/2065 text:January from:01/02/2065 till:28/02/2065 text:February from:01/03/2065 till:31/03/2065 text:March from:01/04/2065 till:30/04/2065 text:April from:01/05/2065 till:31/05/2065 text:May from:01/06/2065 till:30/06/2065 text:June from:01/07/2065 till:31/07/2065 text:July from:01/08/2065 till:31/08/2065 text:August from:01/09/2065 till:30/09/2065 text:September from:01/10/2065 till:31/10/2065 text:October from:01/11/2065 till:30/11/2065 text:November from:01/12/2065 till:31/12/2065 text:December from:01/01/2066 till:31/01/2066 text:January 2066 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The 2065 Atlantic Hurricane Season officially began on June 1st, 2065 and ended November 30th. However the first storm of the season January, February & March April and May June 'July' August September October November December and January 2061 Death and Damages Records and notable events Systems 'Hurricane Alyssa' On January 5th a broad area of low pressure formed in unusually favorable conditions for this early in the year, nearly 100 miles north of Barranquilla. Low wind shear and 27.8°(82°F) water temperatures allowed it to develop even more. On January 8th, the NHC indicated that the low pressure area had a closed circulation with winds of around 30 mph, therefore this storm becoming a tropical depression at 12:00 UTC. On January 9 it officially became a tropical storm and started to turn west-northwestward later that day. On January 10, Alyssa shifted to a north-eastward direction and data from the reconnaissance aircraft upgraded it to a category 1 hurricane later that same day. Alyssa continued to strengthen and started to increase its forward speed and became a category 2 hurricane at 06:00 UTC on January 11. later that same day, Alyssa reached a peak intensity with winds of 110 mph. 'Hurricane Brandon' On February 24, a disorganized area of convection formed near Bermuda that originated from a frontal boundary that impacted the east coast. The disturbance slowly organized as The National Hurricane center started watching it and on February 27 a new subtropical depression formed. On the next day at 12:00 UTC the NHC discovered 42 mph sustained winds so it was officially given the name Brandon. The wind shear was relatively low and the sea surface temperatures was warm enough for the storm to do further strengthening. 'Hurricane Chloe' 'Hurricane Duke' 'Hurricane Elizabeth' 'Tropical Storm Frank' 'Hurricane Gabriella' 'Tropical Storm Hunter' 'Hurricane Isabella' 'Hurricane Jamai' 'Hurricane Kendall' 'Hurricane Lucas' 'Hurricane Myra' 'Hurricane Nick' 'Hurricane Olive' 'Hurricane Phillip' 'Hurricane Qiana' 'Hurricane Ryan' 'Hurricane Selena' 'Hurricane Taylor' 'Hurricane Udele' 'Hurricane Vinnie' 'Hurricane Winter' 'Hurricane Xander' 'Hurricane Yasmine' 'Hurricane Zane' 'Hurricane Alpha' 'Tropical Storm Beta' 'Hurricane Gamma' 'Hurricane Delta' 'Hurricane Epsilon' 'Storm names' The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2060. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2066 season. This was the same list used in the 2054 Atlantic hurricane season, with the exception of the names Danyal, which replaced 'Retirement' On April 11, 2061, at the 40th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Brandon, Isabella, Jamai, Myra, Ryan, Selena, Vinnie, Winter,Yasmine, and Zane from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will never be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. 'Reasons for Retirement' Brandon: Due to its massive size and wind field, Brandon was retired from causing catastropic snowfall from Virginia to eastern Canada. Millions were without power, flood damage affected many major cities including Washington DC, Baltimore, Philadelphia, New York City and Boston. Brandon did a total of $14 billion in damages(2018 USD) and claimed over 150 lives. 'Storms that should've been retired' This season featured many storms that should've been retired by the World Meteorological Organization, these storms may have caused catastropic damage to some areas but, these storms weren't retired for reasons which includes; not being very notable, quickly forgotten, or being completely overshadowed by a storm that was much worse. Chloe Duke Elizabeth: Elizabeth caused catastropic flooding damage to Jacksonville, Florida. It did over $4 billion (USD) in damages and killed 48 people, the storm also produced 51 tornadoes in the southwest U.S. and 12 of them did a lot of damage to larger cites. Although it was the third storm worthy of retirement, 2 months later hurricane Jamai passed through Florida and caused immense damage to Jacksonville, completely overshadowing the damage Elizabeth caused in Jacksonville. After the season ended, the WMO stated that Elizabeth was officially not retired due to being overshadowed by another storm and not enough requests for retirement. Therefore, Elizabeth will be used for the 2066 hurricane season. Olive Taylor 'Season effects' Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Work in progress Category:Strong Storms Category:Jamai Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Extreme hurricane events Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hyperactive seasons Category:Notable Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms